greekdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
Gorgons once were humans that were so obsessed with their beauty and vanity, devout worshippers of Aphrodite. Believing that beauty was the key to power and godliness, they eventually turned to the goddess Hekate for alchemical and magical means of perfecting their beauty. Their obsessive narcissism led them to use any means in order to achieve perfection, angering the gods, notably Athena, who upon seeing the chaos their cult created, cursed them to be the ugly, snake haired creatures they are today. Today, many gorgons still worship Aphrodite and Hekate, in hopes that they will achieve beauty once again, others choose to resent their heritage and leave their cults and families that reside deep in caves and dark places. Age Gorgons reach adulthood in their early 20s and live hundreds of years. Alignment Normally lean toward Lawful Evil Size Medium (~ 4-6ft) Speed Base walking -30ft Base swimming -15ft Vision Darkvision Languages Greek, Serpent ' ' Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity, Constitution, and Charisma all increase by 1. ' ' Petrifying Gaze As an action, you can attempt to petrify a creature with your gaze. You and the creature must be within 30 ft. and must be able to see each other. Creatures whose bodies are not made of flesh, such as constructs, are immune to this effect, as are creatures immune to paralysis. The target creature must make a Constitution saving throw. The DC for this saving throw is 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. On a failed save, the creature begins to turn to stone. After one failure, a creature is restrained. After 3 successes, the creature is freed, after 3 failures, the creature turns to stone. A roll of a natural 1 results in instant petrification. The petrification lasts until the creature is freed by the Greater Restoration spell. A creature may avert its eyes from you, which makes it immune to this ability. If it does so, it cannot see you until the beginning of its next turn, at which point it may choose to avert its eyes again. After you use this ability, you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. You must maintain concentration on using this until the creature is petrified. If a creature views you through a reflection, they are immune to the effects, but looking in your own reflection will cause you to be affected by your own gaze. ' ' Snake hair As an action, you may make an unarmed attack with your snakes, in which you are proficient, dealing 1d4 poison damage. Serpent Tongue You can speak with serpents at will, and you have a +3 to Charisma checks with serpents. ' ' Cursed Background You are pitied by the goddess Aphrodite, scorned by the goddess Athena, and favored by the goddess Hekate. You have advantage on all rolls while communing with the gods Aphrodite and Hekate, and disadvantage on any rolls while communing with the god Athena. You may choose two 1st level powers from the powers list for Hekate and Aphrodite.